kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Krome
This page is currently experiencing a large overhaul, and should be considered incomplete. Large inconsistencies may be present. Geography Krome's territory consists of a mainland on the continent of Kafrica, as well as a large island named Diosca, which houses the capital city of the same name, and an even larger island named Nautilus, located on the eastern side of the Alecton Straits at the inlet to the central sea, almost on the exact opposite side of the planet from the rest of the nation. The mainland includes a somewhat mountainous region in the south, covering the provinces of Thiar, Zambilia, northern Rinn, and southern Teorann with foothills extending into Claì. A large plain also covers northern Teorann and Ambargo up to Dapper, and is broken up by many woodlands and forests the farther inland you go. This geography is also present in southern Rinn and North Bal. Climate The Kroman climate varied widely with latitude and elevation. The southern half of the country is very temperate, with only mild temperature variations between seasons, although the mountainous regions tend to be colder due to their higher elevation. The northern half has a higher seasonal temperature difference owing to it's higher latitude, and is generally colder as a whole than the south. In the north, large grasslands are broken up by many woodlands surrounding numerous lakes, eventually fully transitioning into forests as you move inland. In the south, instead of forests, the climate eventually becomes almost alpine due to the mountainous terrain. Diosca previously had an island climate, which was mostly influenced by the surrounding sea. However, this climate has been largely destroyed by heavy development, and the climate is now dictated by the processes of the city that completely covers the island's landmass. Nautilus had a similar marine climate, but this climate was also destroyed in 20XX, when three large asteroids struck the island, wiping out almost all life, with any surviving life forms being killed by the extreme irradiation resulting from the destruction of the old citadel-class nuclear fusion reactor which supplied most of the island's power. This climate has been reconstructed to be almost a massive artificial park, with many species of plants and animals imported from the Kroman mainland. Domestic Politics Congress Congress is organised into two houses, the Senate and the House of Representatives. Each house is equal in power to the other, but owing to size, individual senators are more powerful than individual representatives, and thus the Senate is considered more prestigious. The House of Representatives is made up of 228 Representatives, each representing 100,000 Kerbals. Leader of Congress Congress as a whole is presided over by the Leader of Congress, who is elected by the people for a 5 year term. The Leader of Congress is the only kerbal to hold a vote in both the house and senate, and is thus one of the most powerful offices in Krome, second only to the President, and in fact is first in the presidential line of succession, becoming the acting President if the sitting president is killed or otherwise incapacitated. National The national government consists of three branches, a Bicameral legislature, an Executive branch, and a Judiciary branch. The Legislature, known as Congress, is divided into two houses of equal power. The Senate is made up of three representatives from each region, and the House of Representatives is based on congressional districts determined by population. Both houses are presided over by the Leader of Congress, who is also second in line to the Presidency. The Executive Branch is headed by the President, who also functions as Head of State, and is elected to a ten year term, with no term limits. The first president, who served for almost 40 years, was Rachel Kerman, elected in 2051 at the founding of the Republic, and reelected for a further three terms, before being assassinated by Grand Admiral Fournloke of Strelka. Aside from the President, the Executive branch consists of a Vice President and a Cabinet made up of Secretaries, who are each in charge of a different area of policy, such as agriculture, science, technology, space travel, and defense, among other things. The government tends to take a non-interventionist approach on most economic issues, instead letting market forces correct any problems naturally. On social issues, however, the government has pressed for the absolute equality of all citizens, and regularly takes measures to ensure all citizens are treated fairly. Provincial Provincial government types in the Republic vary from region to region. Some areas use a direct democracy, some are near structural duplicates of the national government, and a couple have even adopted socialism. Judiciary branches tend to remain the same as those at the national level, and national laws always supersede regional laws. Provinces Krome has a total of 13 provinces, which, in order of population, are * Diosca (special administrative area) * Bown * Rinn * Nautilus * Ambargo * Teorann * Chen * Dapper * Nagaya * Claì * Bal * Thiar * Zambilia Local Like regional governments, local governments in Krome tend to vary. Local governments, however, have a much wider degree of variation, from straight up anarchy to total communism, and everything in between. Most areas tend to prefer direct democracy or one of the various representative forms of government, but depending on the culture in the area, it can range from practical anarchy, to democracy, to a republican type of government, to socialism, or even communism, as well as a few short-lived dictatorships have appeared. More extreme forms of government don't tend to last very long, however, and are usually replaced quickly by direct democracies or republics. Foreign Relations The Republic of Krome shares border with numerous states, including the Solani Commonwealth, New Grestin States, Kingdom of Strelka and the Comerian Federation. Benine TBA Wuste TBA UKP The Republic of Krome was one of the founding members of the United Kafrican Pact, which was born out of a secret alliance between Krome and New Grestin, which then expanded to include Vieno, the Northern Kombined States, and the Republic of Wo', before being revealed to the world as part of a massive data leak in the year 2058. After less than two years, however, relationships with fellow UKP members soured, and Kongress made the decision to leave UKP in early 2060, and focus all efforts on the Joolian Coalition. As a result of Krome leaving UKP, the alliance became completely dominated by Grestin, and collapsed after the NKS-Karthax affair in 2065. Joolian Coalition In the year 2059, Krome was contacted by the Solari Federation with a proposal for joint operations in the Jool system, which quickly blossomed into a new alliance between Solaria, Krome, the Republic of Basil, the Mechani Union, and later, the Combined States of Aquaria. Before colonization efforts could begin, however, miscommunication between the Coalition government and Krome resulted in increased animosity toward Krome from Aquaria and Basil, which, combined with a speechwriter's mischaracterization of Solaria as a hive mind in a speech delivered by Rachel Kerman, resulted in Krome's demotion to associate member in 2065. Further miscommunication as a result of Krome's limited access to JCS information caused a rift between Krome in the rest of JCS, culminating in Krome being expelled from the JCS on less than amicable terms in 2067. KATO In the year 2061, after the purchase of Comer from Vieno, New Grestin threatened to invade and occupy the small region. In response, a military buildup by both sides began to occur. KATO, noticing the buildup and fearing a war which would likely spill across their borders, decided to accept Krome as an affiliate member, and in mid 2061, Krome officially joined the Kolus Allied Treaty Organization. Kroman forces were soon joined by their newfound KATO allies, and New Grestin quickly capitulated, signing the Treaty of Comer at the end of 2061, forcing the Demilitarization of Grestin, which, along with the Foxburg Crisis of 2064, cemented Krome's place within KATO. However, only a year later, after the acquisition of Norland from NMC, and numerous differences between Krome and the other members of KATO, it was decided by both parties that maintaining associate status was of no benefit to either, and Krome left KATO in late 2065. UKP 2 Main Article: United Kafrican Pact After generally staying away from alliances for a few years, and the collapse of the first United Kafrican Pact, Kongress decided to give creating a new Kafrican alliance another try. Along with New Grestin, Eradica, NKS, and Vieno, a new UKP was created in the year 2069, this time with safeguards to prevent what occurred in the previous alliance. The new alliance is constantly growing, and is now the closest thing to a unified Kafrica in all of kerbal history Military Kroman military equipment is a mix of imported equipment and domestic designs. Most imported designs are sourced from Krome's allies in the Solani Commonwealth and Vocavian Federation, as well as heavily upgraded and modernized version of Zokesian ground vehicles. Air Force The majority of the air force is made up of imported Solani aircraft. While Krome has multiple capable fighter designs, the Department of Defense's insistence that the air force be made up of craft superior to those of Krome's enemies have resulted in most not even making it to the construction of a prototype before their successor is designed. Navy The majority of the Kroman Navy is made up of Vocavian designed ships that have been heavily upgraded for Kroman use. While the Thunderchief-class KSS Endurance supercarrier has seen little modification to it's original design, the mainline Falcon-class Destroyer that makes up the bulk of the Kroman surface fleet has been heavily modified, to the point where almost no component has been left unchanged. Land Forces TBA Void Navy TBA Economy Energy The Republic's energy needs are entirely electrical, having phased out fossil fuels many years ago. Power is provided through mostly different forms of nuclear power, such as fusion and some fission for large scale power generation, as well as RTGs and Betavoltaics for smaller applications. Outside of nuclear power, solar cells are also used in areas where nuclear reactors would be impractical and/or difficult to construct. Antimatter Induced Fusion Reactors have been successfully tested, but are not in use due to a lack of a steady supply of Antimatter. The distribution of energy types is as follows: * Conventional Fusion 69.8% * Solar 17.4% * Fission (Molten Salt Reactor) 8.1% * Other 4.7% Infrastructure Cities Most of the infrastructure of Krome consists of tall, slender towers, or groups of such towers in the case of Diosca, known as Citadels, owing to the culture of minimal environmental impact. These Citadels are self-contained and eco-friendly, having almost no effect on the environment aside from the actual patch of ground on which they sit. Citadels are usually surrounded by an area of suburban neighborhood, supported by the facilities of the Citadel. The neighborhoods also provide supplemental solar energy for the Citadel via their solar roofs, which transmit any excess energy to the Citadel itself. Transportation infrastructure consists mainly of runways, as well as control towers, however these are part of a Citadel whenever possible. Roads also exist, but they are usually limited to smaller, intra-city roads connecting houses and neighborhoods. Smaller communities that are independent from a Citadel also exist, and are very similar to a Citadel-based city in that they have commercial and minor industrial areas in the center and are surrounded by a residential area. However, in recent years, several private firms have begun construction of tollways between cities, mostly following the routes of old Lovatican infrastructure left over from before the Fall of Lovatica. Power Connections Citadels and most smaller settlements are linked together by ultra-high-voltage superconducting cables in order to share electrical power, so that not all citadel reactors must be online at the same time. the reactor in each citadel is capable of powering a large portion of the country for a long period, therefore the citadel reactors rotate operation in order to conserve fuel. Transport Long-distance transport is mainly accomplished by air, using highly efficient, extremely comfortable supersonic jets, as well as subsonic VTOL craft in remote or rugged areas. Local travel is almost always accomplished by use of electric vehicles, which are seen almost everywhere in Krome. The quality of local road systems varies by the economic status and type of government in the area, but compared to most nations, the roads are extremely well maintained. there are even some privately built inter-city and inter-regional highways present, even though most travel is by air. History TBACategory:Nations